


Fünfunddreißig Augenblicke in Lavender Browns Kindheit

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Family, Gen, Pets, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: 35 Drabbles aus Lavender Browns Kindheit.





	1. Schönes Geschenk

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für das Projekt [35 × Kindheit](https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/12116/1). Die Kapiteltitel sind die Prompts.

„Das ist aber ein schönes Geschenk, was, Lavender? Bedank dich schön bei Tante Floris“, sagt Mrs Brown zu ihrer Tochter, mit einem etwas säuerlichen Blick zu ihrer Schwägerin.

Doch Lavender kann sich jetzt nicht bedanken, sie ist zu beschäftigt. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen bestaunt sie die beiden Kaninchen in dem Flechtkorb auf dem Schoß ihrer Tante. Sie sind das Süßeste, was Lavender je gesehen hat, und sie sind für sie.

„Für mich ganz allein?“, vergewissert sie sich.

„Ja, für dich, es ist _dein_ Geburtstagsgeschenk“, sagt Mrs Sykes. „Aber lass deine Schwester auch mal streicheln, du bist doch ein liebes Mädchen.“ 


	2. Weihnachtsfest

Kein Weihnachtsfest ohne den Geschmack von Selkirk Bannock. Wenn Lavender sich später an die Weihnachtsfeste ihrer Kindheit erinnern wird, wird sie an den Geschmack von Butter und Rosinen denken. Jetzt steckt sie sich eher gedankenlos ein Stück in den Mund, viel wichtiger ist die Puppe, die sie gerade bekommen hat. Sie ist wunderschön, blond, mit richtigen Haaren, ihre Augen gehen auf und zu und sie trägt eine niedliche rosafarbene Robe. Lavender lässt sie das ganze Fest nicht mehr los, sogar mit in die Kirche nimmt sie sie. Aber erinnern wird sie sich Jahre später an den Geschmack von Selkirk Bannock.


	3. Lieblingsspielzeug

Die Puppe ist Lavenders neues Lieblingsspielzeug, sie mag sie vielleicht sogar lieber als die Kaninchen. Die Puppe hat keine scharfen Zähne und macht keinen Dreck. Lavender hat sie Dodo genannt und sie kann Stunden damit verbringen, sie anzuziehen, mit ihr spazieren zu gehen und für sie zu kochen. Einmal wird das Teewasser sogar tatsächlich heiß.

„Darf ich auch mal mit Dodo spielen?“, fragt Saffron wie fast jeden Tag. Sie hat ihre eigene Puppe, aber Lavenders Liebe macht Dodo zu etwas Besonderem.

„Okay, aber ich bestimme“, sagt Lavender. Sie liebt ihre Schwester, aber sie ist die Ältere und Dodo gehört ihr.


	4. Geburtstag

Es ist nicht ihr Geburtstag, aber Lavender freut sich trotzdem. Sie dreht sich um sich selbst, damit ihre neue Robe sich aufbauscht und sie erfreut sich daran. Die Sonne scheint durch den zarten fliederfarben-orange gemusterten Stoff, aus dem sie und Saffron zueinander passende Roben bekommen haben, damit sie sie auf Mrs Browns Geburtstagsfeier hübsch aussehen.

Die Erwachsenen trinken Kicherwasser aus hohen und Feuerwhisky aus niedrigen Gläsern und sagen: „Du bist aber ein hübsches Mädchen, Lavender.“

Ihr Cousin Ross trinkt Kürbissaft aus der Flasche und schubst sie, als sie mit den Jungen spielen möchte.

Sie geht mit Saffron die Kaninchen streicheln.


	5. Sandkasten

Im Garten der Gibberds gibt es einen Sandkasten. Mrs Brown findet, darin werden die Kinder immer so dreckig, aber ihr Bruder kümmert sich nicht um solche Bedenken.

„Dad, wir gehen raus!“, ruft Ross und zieht Lavender mit sich. Wenn keine anderen dabei sind ist er viel netter zu Lavender, obwohl er drei Jahre älter ist. Sie bauen eine Sandburg, mit einem Wassergraben und vielen Zinnen. Ross holt Wasser für den Graben, das immer wieder versickert, und Lavender schmückt die Burgmauern mit bunten Blättern. Es ist herbstlich kalt, aber Lavender und Ross gehen erst rein, nachdem Mrs Brown dreimal gerufen hat.


	6. Erster Schultag

„Es wird Zeit, mit deinem Unterricht zu beginnen“, verkündet Mrs Brown.

„Muss das sein?“, fragt Lavender. Sie weiß, dass Ross Unterricht nicht mag.

„Aber ja, du willst doch eines Tages nach Hogwarts gehen“, sagt Mrs Brown. Sie gibt Lavender ein Täschchen, das ein Etui mit einer Gänsefeder, ein Tintenfass und ein Pergament mit vorgezeichneten Linien enthält.

„A wie Apfel“, sagt Mrs Brown und schreibt ein A auf das Pergament. „Achte darauf, dass die Linien schön gerade sind.“

Nachdem Lavender auf das ganze Pergament As gemalt hat, lässt Mrs Brown sie mit einem Zauber wieder verschwinden und gibt Lavender einen Apfel.


	7. Schaukelpferd

Das Schaukelpferd gehört Saffron, aber meistens erlaubt sie auch Lavender, es zu benutzen. Am liebsten reiten sie zusammen darauf.

Lavender schlingt ihre Arme um Saffron, presst ihr Gesicht in ihre blonden Locken und konzentriert sich. Wenn sie sich anstrengen, schaffen sie es manchmal, das Pferd mit ihrer Magie zum Schaukeln zu bringen. Ihre Eltern sehen das nicht allzu gern, sie haben Angst, sie könnten sich verletzen oder etwas kaputt machen. Sicherheitshalber hat Mr Brown den Bereich um das Pferd mit Polsterungszaubern versehen.

Das Schaukelpferd ruckt. Einmal, zweimal und schwingt dann wild hin und her. Saffron jauchzt und Lavender wird fröhlich.


	8. Zuckerwatte

Eigentlich hätte Mrs Sykes kommen und auf Lavender und Saffron aufpassen sollen, aber Alex ist krank geworden und deshalb kann sie nicht. Also nimmt Mrs Brown ihre Kinder mit zum Frisör nach Hogsmeade. Sie verspricht ihnen, dass sie nachher Zuckerwatte aus dem Honigtopf bekommen, wenn sie brav sind.

Saffron hampelt herum, aber Lavender hätte gar keine Zuckerwatte gebraucht, um brav zu sein. Fasziniert beobachtet sie die Frisöse. Besonders angetan ist sie von den vielen wohlriechenden Tinkturen, die es in dem Salon gibt. Am Ende schenkt die Frisöse ihr ein Stück nach Lavendel duftende Seife. Das ist noch besser als Zuckerwatte.


	9. Schokoladenosterhase

Der Schokoladenosterhase erinnert Lavender an ihre Kaninchen. Sie starrt ihn an und bringt es nicht über sich, hineinzubeißen. Jeden Tag fragt Saffron, ob sie den Hasen nicht will. Lavender will nicht, dass Saffron ihn kriegt. Sie will ihn selbst, aber sie kann nicht. Mit einer Hand streichelt sie das Kaninchen in ihrem Schoß, mit der anderen dreht sie den Schokoladenhasen.

„Ich glaube, der Hase muss mal baden“, sagt Mrs Brown. Sie setzt Milch auf den Herd und schmilzt darin den Schokoladenhase. „Hier, Liebling.“ Sie reicht Lavender eine Tasse mit der Schokolade und gibt ihr einen Kuss. Sie schmeckt sehr gut.


	10. Schlittenfahrt mit Regeln

„Jetzt müsst ihr mich ziehen“, sagt Ross zu Lavender und Saffron. Die drei stehen unten am Schlittenberg, warm eingepackt und mit von Kälte geröteten Wangen.

„Aber du bist älter und größer und außerdem sind wir Mädchen“, protestiert Lavender. Nach den letzten Fahrten hat Ross sie und Saffron mit dem Schlitten den Berg wieder hochgezogen.

„Nein, wir wechseln uns ab. Das sind die Regeln, ich hab sogar schon zwei Mal gezogen“, sagt Ross.

„Die Regeln hast du dir doch gerade ausgedacht.“ Lavender schiebt schmollend die Unterlippe vor. „Seit wann gibt es Regeln beim Schlittenfahren?“

„Seit dem Beschluss Nummer siebenundsiebzig des Zaubergamots“, sagt Ross ernsthaft.

„Ich glaub dir nicht“, sagt Saffron. Sie bemüht sich tapfer zu sein, aber sie greift nach dem Schlittenseil.

„Doch wirklich. Wenn man sich nicht abwechselt, kommen die Auroren und man muss hundert Galleonen Strafe bezahlen.“ Ross setzt sich auf den Schlitten.

Lavender und Saffron ziehen ihn durch den knirschenden Schnee den Berg hinauf. Ihnen wird richtig heiß dabei, trotz der Kälte. Lavender kann spüren, wie der Schweiß unter ihren vielen Kleidungsschichten über ihren Körper läuft.

Endlich sind sie oben und sie setzen sich vor Ross auf den Schlitten. Er kann am besten lenken. Los geht die Fahrt!


	11. Kuscheltier

Als Lavender noch kleiner war, hatte sie ein Lieblingskuscheltier. Es war ein Stoffhase mit langen Ohren, der mittlerweile schon alt und verwaschen ist. Inzwischen ist Lavender schon viel größer und denkt nicht mehr oft an Hasi. Sie hat jetzt Dodo und vor allem die echten Kaninchen. Aber jetzt ist Lavender krank, sie hat die Murmelmumps. Ihr ist heiß und kalt gleichzeitig, ihr Kopf fühlt sich verstopft und geschwollen an und sie kann nicht aufhören zu murmeln, obwohl ihr Hals schon weh tut. Mrs Brown flößt ihr einen Schluck Trank ein und legt Hasi in ihren Arm. Sie fühlt sich besser.


	12. Spielplatz

Auf dem Spielplatz treffen sie manchmal Muggelkinder. Es ist aufregend, Lavender hat dann das Gefühl, ihr Mund könnte sich selbständig machen und etwas Verbotenes sagen. Sie weiß, dass die Muggel nichts von Zauberern wissen dürfen und ihr jetzt nichts Magisches passieren darf. Obwohl das selten vorkommt, hat sie das Gefühl, dass Magie genau dann in ihr brodelt, wenn sie nicht raus darf.

Mrs Brown lächelt die Muggelfrau auf der Bank neben sich an und hört zu, wie sie über ihr Muggelleben spricht. Mrs Brown glaubt, dass es wichtig ist, freundlich zu Muggeln zu sein, deshalb kommen sie auf diesen Spielplatz.


	13. Blumenbeet

Mr Brown liebt sein Blumenbeet. Viele Wochenendnachmittage im Sommer verbringt er mit Gartenarbeit. Im Winter recherchiert er und braut im Keller Dünger. Er weiß genau, was Rosen, Lilien, Stiefmütterchen, Petunien und Narzissen brauchen, und natürlich Lavendel.

Lavender hilft ihm gern im Garten. Sie liebt es, die Erde zu riechen und die Düfte der Blüten und Blätter, und sie hört genau zu, wenn Mr Brown ihr erklärt, wie man Rosen schneidet. Stundenlang kann sie bei der Gartenarbeit zusehen. Sie sitzt in den Lavendelbüschen und schaut, sie ist so geschickt, dass sie sich durch das Blumenbeet bewegen kann, ohne etwas zu zertreten.


	14. Schwimmen lernen

Schwimmen lernen ist schwieriger, als Lavender dachte. Das tiefe Wasser macht ihr Angst, sie klammert sich an Mr Browns Arm.

„Los, schwimm zu Tante Floris!“, fordert er sie auf und löst behutsam ihre Finger. Mrs Sykes winkt ihr zu und breitet einladend die Arme aus. Lavender schüttelt heftig den Kopf. „Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, du kannst nicht untergehen und wir passen auf“, ermutigt Mr Brown sie.

Alex taucht prustend hinter Mrs Sykes auf und spritz sie nass. „Hast du gesehn, Mum? Das waren bestimmt zwei Meter!“

Wenn Alex tauchen kann, kann Lavender schwimmen. Sie lässt ihren Vater los.


	15. Hausaufgaben

Meistens ist Lavender brav und macht ihre Hausaufgaben ohne zu murren. Es macht auch meistens spaß, sie mag ihr Heft mit dem geblümten Einband. Aber heute ist der Wurm drin.

„Wozu muss ich den Quatsch überhaupt können?“, mault sie.

„Aber Lavender, Mathematik ist kein Quatsch. Wenn du das nicht kannst, kannst du in Hogwarts kein Arithmantik belegen.“

„Ich will gar kein Arithmantik“, murmelt Lavender, aber so leise, dass Mrs Brown es nicht hören kann. „Darf ich wenigstens wieder addieren? Ich mag keine Multiplikation“, fragt sie. Aber sie taucht gleichzeitig ihre Feder in das Tintenfass, sie weiß, es gibt kein Entkommen.


	16. Insekten

„Iiiiih“, kreischte Lavender. „Mach sie weg, mach sie weg! Dad! Daaad!“ Sie sprang wild herum und schüttelte sich vor Ekel.

Mr Brown bewegte seinen Zauberstab und ließ die kleine braune Spinne behutsam nach draußen schweben, wo er sie in der Wiese absetzte.

„Ist er nicht wunderschön?“, flüstert Lavender. Sie hält den Atem an, um den schönen Schmetterling, der sich auf ihre Hand gesetzt hat nicht zu verscheuchen. Seine braunen Flügel schillern regenbogenfarben. An ihren Rändern ist ein orangener Streifen, den schwarze Punkte zieren. Träge klappt er die Flügel auf und zu und fliegt schließlich weiter. Lavender sieht ihm bezaubert hinterher.


	17. Kleiderschrank

„Heute werden wir mal deinen Schrank ausmisten, Lavender“, sagt Mrs Brown beim Frühstück. „Du bist ganz schön gewachsen, ein paar deiner Sachen können wir in Saffys Schrank legen.“

Lavender muss jede Menge Kleidungsstücke anprobieren, damit Mrs Brown sehen kann, ob sie ihr noch passen. Es ist ein bisschen anstrengend, sich die ganze Zeit an und aus zu ziehen, aber es macht Lavender auch viel Spaß.

Wenn sie ein Kleidungsstück zu abgetragen findet, legt Mrs Brown es auf den Spendenstapel. Wenn es noch gut, aber zu klein ist, kommt es zu Saffron. Und was noch passt, wandert zurück in Lavenders Schrank.


	18. Streiche

Zu Mrs Browns großer Erleichterung und auch Befriedigung sind ihre Töchter ziemlich brave Mädchen, die nur selten Streiche aushecken. Ihr Neffe allerdings ist ein ganz anderes Kaliber, und so seufzt sie etwas, als sie Mr Brown mitteilt, dass Ross für fünf Tage bei ihnen wohne wird, weil Mr und Mrs Gibberd verreisen.

„Ich wünschte, Antonius wäre strenger mit ihm“, sagt sie.

„Sie waren nun mal selbst fast noch Kinder, als Ross geboren wurde, dafür haben sie es doch ganz gut hinbekommen“, meint Mr Brown nachsichtiger.

Lavender und Saffron freuen sich auf Ross‘ Besuch. Manchmal tun ein paar Streiche ganz gut.


	19. Fotoalbum

Mrs Brown, Lavender, Saffron und Ross sitzen zusammengekuschelt vor dem Kamin und schauen Fotoalben an.

„Schaut mal hier, das war an Lavenders Taufe.“ Auf dem Foto hält ein dreijähriger, sehr konzentriert schauender Ross Baby-Lavender im Taufkleid im Arm. Im Hintergrund sieht man Mrs Browns und Mrs Gibberds Beine nervös um ihn herumtänzeln, ob er das Baby auch ja nicht fallen lässt.

„Ist das Onkel Antonius?“, fragt Lavender bei einem anderen Bild und kichert los. Es ist ein altes Foto, Mr Gibberd trägt noch seine Ravenclaw-Uniform. Aber vor allem hat er einen spärlichen Schnurbart, dessen Spitzen unablässig auf und ab wippen.


	20. Übung macht den Meister

„Übung macht den Meister“, sagt Mr Brown aufmunternd zu Lavender, aber sie hat keine Lust mehr. Sie ist jetzt schon drei Mal vom Besen gefallen und hat Grasflecken auf ihrer Robe, sie wird sie noch kaputt machen. Sie ärgert sich. Warum musste Alex auch unbedingt seinen Besen mitbringen? Und ihr dann auch noch erlauben, ihn zu benutzen. Sie will gar nicht fliegen. Lavender lässt den Besen auf dem Boden liegen und geht zum Kaninchenstall.

Mr Brown sieht ihr hinterher und hebt den Besen auf. Er bekommt Lust, selbst zu fliegen. Ob Lavender mit ihm flöge, wenn sie ein Junge wäre?


	21. Spielzeugladen

„Muuuum, können wir da rein?“, Lavender drückt ihre Nase gegen das Schaufenster von _Pilliwinkle's Playthings_ in London. Die Browns sind selten hier, meistens kaufen sie in Hogsmeade ein, wenn sie etwas aus einem spezialisierteren Zauberergeschäft brauchen.

„Na gut, wir können ja mal schauen“, gibt Mrs Brown nach. Zielstrebig geht Lavender an Troll-Marionetten und sprechenden Plüsch-Knieseln vorbei zu der Ecke mit der Puppenkleidung. Begeistert sieht sie die Roben, Umhänge und Hüte in allen Farben und Mustern. Es gibt so viel Auswahl wie bei Gladrags, denkt sie beeindruckt.

Lavender nimmt eine blassviolette Robe und sieht Mrs Brown fragend an, die lächelnd nickt.


	22. Tintenfass

Lavender hat schon ein ganzes Tintenfass leergeschrieben, seit Mrs Brown angefangen hat, sie zu unterrichten. Sie kann das kleine Einmaleins und hat mit dem großen angefangen. Sie kann das Alphabet und einfache Wörter schreiben, wie die Namen der Blumen.

Sie darf sich in Schreiberlings Federladen ein neues Tintenfass aussuchen. Das ist gar nicht so einfach, denn es gibt viel Auswahl. Nicht nur die Farben unterscheiden sich, sondern auch die Düfte. Es ist wohl gut, dass Mrs Brown die Auswahl auf die Tinten ohne magische Eigenschaft beschränkt.

Lavender entscheidet sich für Lavendelduft und Mrs brown lächelt. Ihre Vorlieben setzen sich durch.


	23. Fußspuren

Sie hinterlassen Fußspuren auf der frischgeharkten Erde des Friedhofswegs. Der Nieselregen hat die oberste Erdschicht befeuchtet und ihre Füße legen die trockenen Krumen darunter frei. Sie erreichen das Grab. _Dorcas Meadowes__ * 1954 † 1981_ steht darauf. Über Mrs Browns Gesicht laufen Tränen, als sie den Strauß Margeriten vor dem Grabstein ablegt. „Gibst du Tante Dorcas jetzt auch deine Blume, Lavender?“, fragt sie mit erstickter Stimme. Eilig gehorcht Lavender. Sie kann sich nicht an ihre Patentante erinnern. Sie weiß nichts vom Krieg, aber sie kennt den verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, den die Erwachsenen kriegen, wenn er erwähnt wird. Tante Dorcas hinterlässt keine Fußspuren mehr.


	24. Tischmanieren

Die Browns legen Wert auf Tischmanieren. Sie gehören für sie zum zivilisierten Zusammenleben. Sie sind Reinblüter, und auch wenn sie sich nicht für etwas Besseres halten, wissen sie, was von ihnen erwartet wird. Lavender und Saffron kennen es nicht anders, es ist normal für sie.

Heute essen die Browns auswärts, in einem Restaurant in Hogsmeade. Am Tisch neben ihnen sitzt ein Mann über seinen Teller gebeugt, eine Hand auf dem Schoß, und löffelt schmatzend seine Suppe. Lavender stößt Saffron an, deutet auf den Mann und kichert.

„Man zeigt nicht auf Leute, Lavender. Vielleicht ist er sehr hungrig“, sagt Mr Brown.


	25. Badewanne

Lavender und Saffron sitzen sich gegenüber in der großen Badewanne. Lavender wirft eine Handvoll der türkisen Schaumblasen auf ihre Schwester und Saffron kontert mit einem Schlag aufs Wasser, der Lavender nassspritzt. Sie quietschen vergnügt.

„So, jetzt ist aber genug“, sagt Mrs Brown. Sie sieht erschöpft aus und fängt an, die widerstrebende Saffron abzubrausen und in ein Badetuch zu wickeln. Lavender genießt den Moment, den sie sich in der Badewanne ausstrecken kann.

„Liest du uns ein Märchen vor?“, fragt sie.

„Aber nur, wenn ihr euch jetzt ganz schnell bettfertig macht.“ Lavender nimmt den Duschkopf und fängt selbst an, den Schaum abzuspülen.


	26. Ärger

Saffron knallt laut die Tür hinter sich zu und stapft auf ihr Zimmer. Betroffen sieht Lavender hinter ihr her. Saffron wollte unbedingt eine zweite Kürbispastete haben und hat sie nicht bekommen, jetzt ist sie wütend. Wütend auf Mrs Brown, wütend auf die Welt.

Mrs Brown seufzt, als sie nach zwei Stunden immer noch nicht wieder hervorgekommen ist. „Schaust du mal nach, Lavender?“ Niemand kann Saffron so gut aufmuntern wie Lavender.

Sie setzt sich vor ihre Tür. „Hast du Ärger?“, fragt sie. Saffron schnieft auf der anderen Seite.

„Nur mit Mum“, sagt sie und macht die Tür auf. Lavender schlüpft hinein.


	27. Wassermelone

Lavender, Saffron und Alex sitzen auf der Terasse der Sykes und essen Wassermelone. Es ist ein heißer Tag und Mrs Sykes hat ihnen eine große Melone in Streifen geschnitten.

Alex spuckt einen Kern über das Geländer und Saffron macht ihn nach. „Wer kann am weitesten spucken?“, fragt sie und spuckt gleich noch einen Kern.

Die Melonenkerne sind flach und lassen sich nicht so gut spucken. Lavenders Kern prallt vom Geländer ab. Sie versucht es nochmal, aber Saffron und Alex können es besser. Kurz ärgert sie sich, aber dann beschließt sie, dass es sowieso besser ist, den süßen Geschmack zu genießen.


	28. Eiscreme

Der Eisbecher ist riesig. Vier Kugeln Eis, ein Berg Schlagsahne, Erdbeersoße, Krokant, kandierte Blüten und eine herzförmige Waffel, Lavender kann kaum über ihn zu Saffron schauen, vor der ein ähnlicher Becher steht. Allerdings ist Lavender sicher, die besseren Eissorten aus Florean Fortescues Auswahl getroffen zu haben: Vanille, Salbei, Mandel und Honig hat sie gewählt.

Sie spürt, wie das Honigeis in ihrem Mund schmilzt und die Süße ihren Mund füllt. Es ist ein warmer Tag, die Menschen in der Winkelgasse sind entspannt und fröhlich.

Es sind besondere Tage, wenn sie mit nach London kommen dürfen, heute feiern sie Mr Browns Beförderung.


	29. Krankheit

Lavender und Saffron laufen flüsternd durchs Haus. Mrs Brown hat Migräne und sie dürfen keinen Lärm machen, während sie auf die Eule mit dem Schmerztrank warten. Es macht ihnen nichts aus, eine Menge Spiele werden neu und aufregend, wenn man dabei so leise sein muss. Lavender schaut kurz ins Schlafzimmer, ihre Mutter tut ihr Leid. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen und sieht krank aus. Es ist eine komische Krankheit, denkt Lavender. Man sieht sie nur im Gesicht. Als sie die Murmelmumps hatte sah ihr ganzer Kopf verändert aus.

„Werd bald wieder gesund“, flüstert sie, und zieht die Tür wieder zu.


	30. Haustiere

Lavender hat schon lange ihre beiden Kaninchen, die ihr damals Mrs Sykes geschenkt hat. Jetzt soll auch Saffron ein eigenes Haustier bekommen, eine Katze. Das hat sie sich schon lange gewünscht, aber vielleicht hat es auch etwas mit den Mäusen in Mr Browns Rosen zu tun, dass er jetzt erfüllt wird.

Das Kätzchen ist rotbraun getigert und nicht nur Saffron liebt sie sofort, auch Lavender muss zugeben, dass es das Süßeste ist, das sie seit Langem gesehen hat.

Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass die Katze nicht nur Mäuse jagt, sondern auch nackte Kinderfüße und Kaninchen. Lavenders Liebe kühlt etwas ab.


	31. Unordnung

Saffron ist den Tränen nahe. „Hilfst du mir? Bitte, Lavender“, fragt sie flehend. Das Kätzchen hat es irgendwie geschafft, den Korb mit Mrs Browns Häkelzeug zu öffnen und jetzt herrscht im Wohnzimmer eine heillose Unordnung aus Knäulen und Fäden. Mrs Brown wird wütend sein, wenn sie das Chaos entdeckt.

Lavender seufzt. Wegen der Katze mussten sie einen abgedeckten Auslauf für ihre beiden Kaninchen bauen und sie hat überall Kratzer. Aber Saffrons hellbraune Augen sind groß und bittend und Lavender fängt an, gelbes Garn vom Kaminbesteck zu wickeln. Die neue Katze liebt sie vielleicht nicht, aber sie liebt ihre kleine Schwester.


	32. Verstecken und Suchen

„Virgilia! Hast du die Mädchen gesehen?“, fragt Mr Brown laut. „Ich kann sie einfach nicht finden.“

„Nein mein Lieber. Das ist aber seltsam“, antwortet Mrs Brown genau so laut.

Hinter dem Vorhang presst sich Saffron eine Hand vor dem Mund, um ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Komm schnell! Leise!“, wispert Lavender atemlos vor Aufregung und die beiden huschen aus dem Wohnzimmer in die Küche, ganz sicher, dass sie nicht gesehen wurden.

„Hm, dann werde ich wohl mal im Schlafzimmer schauen!“, sagt Mr Brown, der lächelnd seinen eifrigen Töchtern hinterherschaut. Er stapft laut die Treppe hinauf und Lavender und Saffron schleichen hinterher.


	33. Dieb

„Da haben wir ja den Dieb“, sagt Mrs Brown und schmunzelt. Der Dieb ist nämlich eine gewöhnliche Elster, und sie sitzt hoch oben in der Tanne im Garten und hält Lavenders Silberkettchen im Schnabel. Lavender heult, sie liebt dieses Kettchen, weil es einen Einhornanhänger hat.

„Keine Sorge mein Schatz“, sagt Mrs Brown. Sie hebt ihren Zauberstab „_Accio Lavenders Kette._“ Das Kettchen befreit sich mit einem Ruck aus dem Schnabel der Elster, die ziemlich verdutzt schaut, als es durch die Luft in Mrs Browns Hand fliegt.

„Lass sie besser nicht am Fenster liegen“, sagt sie und legt sie um Lavenders Hals.


	34. Geschichten erzählen

Abends kuscheln die Browns oft vor dem Kamin zusammen und die Erwachsenen erzählen Geschichten. Manchmal moderne, aber Mr Brown am liebsten die von Beedle dem Barden und Mrs Brown Mythen von Göttern und Helden. In diesen Stunden fühlt Lavender sich vollkommen sicher und geborgen. Das Feuer prasselt im Kamin und die vertrauten Stimmen verlangsamen ihren Atem, bis sie fast schläft.

Manchmal erzählt sie die Geschichten später ihrer Puppe Dodo oder den Kaninchen. Sie wiegt Dodo hin und her und baut ihr ein Kissennest. Sie stellt sich vor, wie sie später selbst Kinder haben wird und ihnen die Geschichten erzählen wird.


	35. Kirschkuchen

Den besten Kirschkuchen backt Mrs Sykes. Es ist nicht so, dass der von Mrs Brown Lavender nicht schmeckt, aber der ihrer Tante ist immer noch ein bisschen saftiger, hat immer ein paar Kirschen mehr.

Heute sind sie zum Tee bei den Sykes, um Alex zu verabschieden, der bald nach Hogwarts gehen wird. Dann werden Lavender und Saffron ihn nur noch selten sehen können.

Alex gibt sich großspurig, er freut sich auf Hogwarts. Erst als er mit Lavender allein ist, gesteht er, dass er den Kirschkuchen seiner Mutter vermissen wird.

„Sie schickt dir bestimmt welchen“, sagt Lavender und nimmt seine Hand.


End file.
